


Good Things Happen When You Get Your Priorities Straight

by Sophie



Category: Hero - Perry Moore
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/Sophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sextra from my fic “Teen Love Is Like A Llama”. Can be read as a standalone – it's just random sex with no context whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Happen When You Get Your Priorities Straight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/gifts).



> Hello, mayachain!
> 
> This is the porn that I eventually decided to cut from your main gift because it didn't fit very well at all with the rest of the story. However, as it was still kind of long, people convinced me to recycle that scene as a standalone PWP. So that's what it is.
> 
> Thanks to [Kai](http://kaichan.livejournal.com/) for the SPaG beta.

It was dumb luck that I woke when Goran came back. It certainly wasn't because I had heard anything. Part of me wanted to stretch and turn around so I could try and see Goran in the dark, while the other part of me knew that it was about four in the morning and just wanted to stay still and fall asleep again. I ended up not moving and dwelling it instead, trying to make myself more awake. It wasn't a huge success.

Before I could decide on a course of action, Goran slipped under the sheets beside me, trying to fit in the space I had left him without waking me up. I shifted to move a little, crawling away awkwardly in a way that I thought would make it obvious that I was giving some space for Goran to lie down without making it look like I wanted space between us. I didn't want there to be any space between us, even if he smelled like sweat and leather – which, actually, I didn't mind much at all. I reached over in the dark without opening my eyes until my hand landed somewhere on Goran's arm and pulled a little.

“You're back.” My voice was hoarse from having just woken up. “C'mere.”

“I didn't mean to wake you up,” Goran whispered, but he did scoot closer to me, flexing his hand in my grip.

“You didn't.” I would have liked to be woken up by Goran sometimes, but I never was, even though I wasn't that much of a heavy sleeper. Goran was just really good at making sure no one knew he was there when he was. Which, granted, was useful when he was out at night, but he didn't need to be that way all the time.

Touching Goran meant that I got to concentrate for a second to feel if he was hurt anywhere. There was barely anything, a few scratches here and there, and I let my hand heat up against Goran's to heal them. It wasn't on purpose that I also got a glimpse at his current mental health and at how he was feeling – sort of. All I could tell was that Goran was restless.

I rolled over so I could be on my side, facing Goran, and my brain began going through things I could say or do to make it easier for him to rest.

“You should sleep,” I muttered when it became clear that I was too tired, and that my brain wasn't cooperating and coming up with anything intelligent.

Goran nosed at my bangs, dropping a kiss on my temple. “You should, too.”

I was going to deny that I was tired and instead had to stop myself from yawning, keeping my mouth tightly closed. It would have been very easy for me to go back to sleep. I was the one who was tired and I had learned since I'd started living with Goran that he only needed about three hours of sleep to be completely functional – which explained how he had worked, gone to school, done volunteer work, and gone out as Dark Hero the previous year while never looking tired in the slightest whenever I saw him.

But my boyfriend was in bed, with me, we were both half-naked and we were teenagers. Being tired and being horny were not mutually exclusive things.

“I'm fine. You're not tired.” I smiled and turned my head to kiss the corner of Goran's lips. “Do you _want_ to sleep?” I asked, hoping I wasn't failing miserably at being flirty.

“I _should_ sleep,” he answered, running a thumb over my eyebrow, slowly. “Are _you_ tired?”

He hadn't answered my question, so I decided that he was flirting back.

“Not anymore?” I said, unsure, closing my eyes and sliding a hand down around his waist.

“Alright,” Goran answered, and then planted another kiss on my temple, gently, and I was back to not knowing what to do. I _thought_ I'd read Goran correctly about this, and now Goran was being all calm and platonic and answering by _kissing me on the temple_. Was I supposed to understand something from this? I tightened my hand on his waist and kissed him full on the mouth, pushing a little too hard. The angle wasn't perfect but I just wanted to know if Goran was in the mood or not.

He kissed back, and his breathing got a bit harsher. He angled his face slightly, using a bit more tongue, a bit more forcefulness. He used his hand to cup my face and my smile became wider in the kiss. I opened my mouth more and went with it. One of my arms was uncomfortable between us but I didn't know whether to move over Goran or pull him over me instead and so I stayed that way. My hand moved from Goran's side to his back, settling there and pulling him closer until our groins were pressed together. Goran immediately started kissing me a bit more messily, more like a teenager and less like a super-serious, stealthy and silent vigilante.

He was still a bit tense, very silent – and okay, I had never expected Goran to be loud or anything and he never had been, but it would have been nice if he hadn't ended up being as silent in bed as he was everywhere else. I always ended up being the one talking, and it wasn't going to be any different tonight.

“Do you... Uh – I mean – you want this, right? I'm not pushing?”

Goran went still a second. “I want this,” he answered, sure of himself. Goran was never hesitant about anything, which I liked. Especially considering I could definitely be hesitant enough for the two of us. I licked my lips.

“Okay. Because I've been thinking about... giving you a blowjob.” There was no way Goran didn't know that I was blushing furiously then, even if it was too dark to tell. My tone sold me away. “You never ask for anything and I didn't know if I was supposed to.” There was a small pause during which Goran didn't say anything. “And you need to say something fast before I hide under the sheets.”

“Don't,” Goran said, pushing the sheets away. I swallowed, really wishing he hadn't because now that he was turning me down, hiding seemed like a seriously good option.

“Hide under the sheets, I mean,” he added.

Oh! Right... So he wasn't turning me down?

“I. You shouldn't feel like you're supposed to. But – I'd like it.”

He _wasn't_ turning me down. Nice. I smiled and hid my face in the crook of his neck for a second, relieved, before hitting his back because it would have taken too much work to move to swat him behind the head. The gesture had the same meaning.

“I don't feel like I'm _supposed_ to. I want to.” I moved against Goran, which totally had more effect on me than it had on him. “I've never –” I started, and then stopped. Goran knew already.

Goran smiled and nibbled on my ear. “I've never either. It's alright,” he said, breathing in my ear, his accent thicker than usual which I had learned in the last few months was a _good_ sign. What he'd said distracted me from his accent, though, and I backed away, eyes wide open, trying to discern Goran's expression.

“You haven't? _Really?_ ” I'd assumed... and we'd never talked about it. Now was probably not the best time to have that discussion, though. Except if the point was to ruin the mood.

“No. You are the first.” Goran said, blowing my mind. “You mind?” he asked, then, and I could tell he wasn't as sure of himself as usual.

I smiled and let out a chuckle. “Of course not.” Although, wow, that might explain things. Maybe Goran's general behaviour about sex was how he dealt with not knowing how to deal with... not knowing how to do something. That made sense in my head. It also made me less nervous. Goran wouldn't be comparing me to someone else, not that I thought Goran would anyway, not on purpose.

“I didn't think so,” Goran answered.

I had nothing to add so I put my hand on Goran's shoulder to push him, so he'd lie on his back which was probably the easiest way to do this. Maybe. Goran rolled on his back nearly immediately, never taking his eyes off me.

“I'm not sorry I woke you up anymore,” he said, and it made my smile wider, reaching up to my eyes.

“I hope not.”

I started moving, initially to straddle Goran's thighs, but that wouldn't have been the most efficient position. So I settled between his legs, instead, and caressed Goran's chest and stomach, from his collarbone down to the waist of his boxers. I was nervous, sure, but I wasn't unsure. I'd thought about doing this often enough that I was very, very certain I wanted this.

I leaned down over Goran to lick the trail I'd just traced, hooking my fingers in the elastic of the boxers to start pulling them down by the time my tongue got over Goran's navel. Goran moved his hips to help me. It wasn't the first time I undressed him (okay, it's not as if it had happened a million times, either) but it felt different than before; probably just because I was sometimes very corny about things. I knelt up to pull the boxers off entirely and threw them on the ground. And then I was down again, licking below Goran's navel until I hit too much hair for that to be enjoyable. I glanced up at Goran and didn't stop looking at him through half-closed eyes as I took a deeper breath and licked the side of his cock from the base to the tip.

And then something really fantastic happened. Goran curled his fingers into the sheets and said my name softly in a half-moan.

Goran _had talked_ during sex. _Goran_ had talked during sex. This was already the best idea ever and if I screwed this up I was going to regret it forever. I spent some time on the head of Goran's cock, licking at the slit, and then wrapped my hand around the base to pull on the foreskin enough that I could trail my tongue under and around the glans. I had to stop looking at my Goran, then, because I had to calm down a little and looking at his face wasn't helping with that. I reminded myself to cover my teeth several times – I'd had nightmares about forgetting to cover my teeth... or, really, only one, but one nightmare had been enough – and I wrapped my lips around his cock.

Goran's breathing went ragged and uneven and he lifted one of his hands off the bed, reaching out but eventually just letting it fall down. I got the message and moved down more quickly, pressing my lips around the shaft tightly. I left my fist around the base and thought about pumping there, but I could see myself screwing up over something as stupid as trying to coordinate the movements and decided not to. I used my tongue to lick everywhere I could reach as much as possible, leaving trails of saliva that ended up being super useful because my lips would have ended up being dry enough to crack without that. I was slowly working on a rhythm that allowed me to breathe _and_ push Goran's cock a little deeper. I quickly realised that I should have finished undressing myself before I started doing this because the feeling of the fabric on my cock was annoying more than anything else. I couldn't stop over something that ridiculous, so I didn't, instead reaching with the hand I wasn't using, trying to grab Goran's hand. We obviously both had no idea what to do with our hands, so this seemed like a good enough solution.

Goran squeezed my hand right away, and I felt just amazing for a second, giddy and loved. I was happy that I was there with Goran and that he was letting me do this to him. To do this _with_ him.

I also felt even needier and hornier. I really wanted to touch myself, but the position was awkward enough already. My middle name was pretty much 'Awkward' at any time though, so that wasn't anything new.

I took a breath in through my nose, a little sharper than before, and moaned around Goran's cock. I wanted to give him more and pushed down deeper, feeling the head of his cock bump against my throat. It was uncomfortable and I tried opening up my throat to take him deeper, wishing I could go down enough to meet my fingers at the base... and discovered that deep throating was not one of my natural talents. It only made me want to gag and I stopped, pulling back nearly entirely but keeping the tip of Goran's cock between my lips.

“Thom, are you –”

It just seemed natural to actually _suck_ , then, because it _was_ called 'sucking someone off'. It cut Goran off and he groaned, which made me suck a few more times, harder. Then I went down deeper again, faster, stopping myself before I could gag and then repeating the motion. It wasn't that amazingly calculated and I half gagged once or twice but not enough to stop. I let go of Goran's cock to touch him instead, to stroke the inside of his thighs and his sack. Weirdly, doing _this_ made me embarrassed. My mouth was full of dick and touching Goran't thighs and balls was making me flush. My emotions made _no_ sense.

I couldn't get all of Goran's length into my mouth and there was probably some way to make it happen but I didn't really want to try because with my luck, Goran's pubes were going to make me sneeze if I did manage to get that low and I'd be able to heal Goran but then we'd never have sex again and that would be really disappointing.

The first time I swallowed, it was an accident because I was trying to stop my spit from going everywhere ever. I felt my throat tighten around Goran, though, and figured swallowing on purpose couldn't be a bad idea. I took ahold of Goran's cock again and changed the angle I was at before swallowing again, completely on purpose this time. Goran let his head fall back and if I concentrated a little, I could hear his breathing.

I had to pull back to catch my breath every fifteen seconds or so and my jaw was starting to hurt a little, so I changed my hold on his cock so it was only my thumb and index circling it. I could stroke up and down that way, where my mouth couldn't reach. It probably showed that I was getting impatient because I sped up overall but obviously that wasn't bad because Goran reached out to stroke my hair and let out a genuine groan.

“I'm going- I'm not going to last much longer.”

When I'd fantasized about this, I'd always kept going when Goran said something like that. In my fantasies, I wouldn't care about it, and I’d just try harder to make Goran come because it was hot and sexual and a ton of other things. But now that I was doing it and that it was real... I didn't want it to happen. Maybe some other time but all I could picture in the near future if I disregarded Goran's warning was me choking on come, which wouldn't have been very sexy.

I sucked hard one last time before pulling away, and gripped on Goran's hand as I moved over him. Far enough that I could kiss my boyfriend fast and hard and demanding, while my fist was still wrapped around his cock. It was slick with spit and it was way too easy to pick up speed and jerk him off as I was pushing my tongue into his mouth. I only thought about how maybe Goran didn't want to kiss me after where my mouth had been when it was kind of too late and Goran hadn't pushed me away so I decided not to ruin the mood and just kept on going.

Goran curved up and exhaled raggedly against my mouth until he finally came across both our stomachs with a raw, not quite shout.

The first thing I did when I stopped kissing him was to let out an awkward chuckle. I had been nearly not awkward for a good while, there, so I guess it couldn't have stayed that way. I had to stop holding Goran's hand to stretch and get a couple of kleenexes from the bedside table. I did an overall bad job of cleaning us both but it would do. The dirty tissues were thrown toward the trash and landed beside it.

I moved a little so I could lie beside Goran, half on top of him, and I kissed his jaw a few times.

“You made some noise,” I said, gloating a little. My new position made it too easy to rub myself against Goran's hip. I was very hard and still wearing my boxers, but if Goran wanted to sleep, I'd understand. I wasn't the one who had been out all night.

“Can you blame me?”

I nibbled at Goran's jaw where I had been kissing him. “You just don't normally. I like it. We'll have to do that aga – _oh_.” Goran had reached down to grope my erection and whatever I was going to say got lost somewhere. As opposed to Goran, I wasn't really quiet much at all. I was moaning already, the sounds lost in the crook of Goran's neck.

“You – don't have to?” I mumbled without moving my head.

Goran rubbed his hand harder against my cock, the hollow of his palm snuggly fitted against the head through the fabric of the boxers.

“I want to.”

The answer was completely expected but I still had to give Goran the choice, somehow. Goran arched against me, slipped his hand down the front of my boxers, and wrapped his hand around my cock.

“Hmm – let me –” I lifted myself up on one forearm so I could use the other to push my boxers down a little. I was in no position to remove them entirely but getting them out of the way was enough. Goran pulled me closer, licking up my neck and nibbling at my earlobe. Then he moved and craned his neck down to kiss a spot beside my bellybutton.

I was a bit oblivious sometimes. Or... a lot of times, really. This meant that when I'd told Goran that he didn't have to, I meant that he didn't have to make me come if he was too tired. Not that he didn't have to give me a blowjob, because I hadn't considered that Goran might want to do that and now I was stuck looking stupidly surprised at Goran making his way down.

“You really want –”

Goran chuckled and I wished I hadn't said anything, letting myself fall back on the bed. Goran just stroked me a little faster, though, and when he answered “Yes”, it was hoarse and hot and then he was dipping his head and taking my cock between his lips.

“Ohgod.” If I could have been objective, probably I would have come to the conclusion that Goran simply putting his lips around me didn't feel that good. Probably the stroking felt better, even, but Goran's lips were _around my cock_ and I didn't care if he was moving or licking already. It made me buck up and whimper, suddenly flushed and hot all over.

“I'm never lasting as long as you did,” I mumbled quickly, already trying to find my breath.

Goran hummed, possibly because he was trying to answer to my comment. It just felt good and I spread my legs and bent my knees, trying to anchor my heels in the mattress. The position made me feel very exposed and a bit shy. It was silly because Goran had been in the same position a few minutes earlier and I had never felt he was too exposed then, but it was _me_... it wasn't the same. For a second I wondered what to do with my hands, but then Goran swallowed, his throat tightening around me, and I knew exactly what to do with one of my hands: I brought my fist up to my mouth so I could bite on my knuckles to muffle the sounds that would have been way too loud if I hadn't.

I thought I'd move my hand out of my mouth when I got used to it but apparently, you didn't just get used to your boyfriend's mouth around your cock. I quickly ended up biting around my fingers harder without really caring much at all because any damage that I could have done, I was healing as it was happening. I shut my eyes tightly closed, and did my best not to want to come so much already because I wanted to last more than a minute for my first blowjob.

Goran licked me, tracing the slit of my cock with his tongue, and then moved his head down, taking me much deeper than I had been able to take him and moving his head up and down quickly. Of course Goran would have been able to take me deep because it was _Goran_ and he'd trained for everything ever and at least one part of his training would have the weird effect to allow him to give better blowjobs. And I shouldn't have been complaining. I wasn't! I was... wishing I could have done better when I had been doing this to Goran earlier, maybe.

I was forced to accept that I was way too close and couldn't really do much about it only a couple of minutes later, and the muffled sounds I was making became higher, nearly pained.

“Goran!” I pulled my hand out of my mouth and reached for Goran's hair, unsure about if I should try pulling him away or not. “I'm going to – _stop_.”

Goran moved back and pulled himself up my body so he could hold me with one arm and then reached down to take my cock in his hand, stroking me hard and fast to push me over the edge. I was clinging to him, both my arms around his shoulders when I tensed all over and hid my face in his neck when I came. I didn't let go of Goran after that, catching my breath.

“That was – really nice,” I panted, and then felt like an idiot right after the words left my mouth. But Goran just held me against him tighter and said, “Yes.”

Eventually, I let go of him and pushed him away so he would lie next to me. He used the opportunity to clean himself up and I did the same thing slowly. When he was done I moved half over him. He was made of rock-hard muscles.

“You're not a very comfortable pillow,” I mumbled. He stroked my back and didn't answer. I could tell that he wasn't as tired as I was, but that he wasn't restless anymore, so I decided that meant I could let myself fall asleep again. I was exhausted enough that even though he really was uncomfortable as hell, I fell asleep over him, my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.


End file.
